Madonna
Singers thumb|250px|Τυπικοί [[Τραγουδιστής|Τραγουδιστές σε συναυλία.]]- Διάσημη τραγουδίστρια. - Χρονολογία: Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " " σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Συνοπτική Βιογραφία Η Madonna Louise Ciccone (16 Αυγούστου, 1958) είναι μία Ιταλο-Αμερικανίδα τραγουδίστρια, στιχουργός, μουσικός, παραγωγός, χορεύτρια, ηθοποιός και συγγραφέας. Συνήθως αναφέρεται ως η "Βασίλισσα της Ποπ", "Madge (Ματζ)", "Material Girl ". Είναι γνωστή για τα πρωτοπωριακά μουσικά της video, καθώς και την χρήση πολιτικών, θρησκευτικών και σεξουαλικών συμβόλων στην δουλειά της. Το 2000, το Βιβλίο Ρεκόρ Γκίνες αναγνώρισε τη Madonna ως την πιο επιτυχημένη τραγουδίστρια όλων των εποχών, με πωλήσεις περίπου 130 εκατομμυρίων δίσκων και 50 εκατομμυρίων single. Σύμφωνα με δελτίο τύπου της Warner Bros σχετικά με το album Confessions on A Dance Floor "με πωλήσεις που ανέρχονται σε πάνω απο 300 εκατομμύρια δίσκους παγκοσμίως, η Μαντόνα είναι η πιο ακριβοπληρωμένη τραγουδίστρια όλων των εποχών, σύμφωνα με το βιβλίο Guiness 2007, καθώς και το Billboard Magazine". Το περιοδικό Forbes έχει υπολογίσει της περιουσία της κοντά στα $325 εκατομμύρια. Επιπλέον η Μαντόνα είναι κάτοχος του ρεκόρ των μεγαλύτερων εισπράξεων περιοδείας (Confessions Tour) από γυναίκα καλλιτέχνη, με κέρδη πάνω απο $200 εκατομμύρια. Μετά την Confessions Tour (2006), ακολούθησε η Sticky & Sweet Tour (2008) η οποία έσπασε το προηγούμενο ρεκορ, κάνοντας την Sticky & Sweet Tour την πιο κερδοφόρα περιοδεία απο σόλο καλλιτέχνη (άνδρα και γυναίκα) με κέρδη που ξεπερνούν τα $280.000.000 και τους θεατές να φτάνουν τους 2.350.282 σε 58 σταθμούς. Βιογραφία Η Madonna Ciccone γεννήθηκε στο Bay City του Michigan. Είναι το τρίτο ανάμεσα στα έξι παιδιά του Silvio "Tony" P.Ciccone και της Madonna Louise Fortin. Μεγάλωσε με καθολικές αρχές στα προάστια του Ντιτρόιτ. Η μητέρα της πέθανε από καρκίνο του μαστού στην ηλικία των τριάντα ετών (1 Δεκεμβρίου 1963) και αυτό, όπως λέει η ίδια, σημάδεψε ανεπανόρθωτα τη ζωή της. Ο πατέρας της αργότερα παντρεύτηκε την οικονόμο του σπιτιού, την Joan Gustafson και μαζί απέκτησαν δύο παιδιά. Η Μαντόνα έπεισε τον πατέρα της να την αφήσει να παρακολουθήσει μαθήματα μπαλέτου. Με τον τότε δάσκαλο της Κρίστοφερ Φλιν (Christopher Flynn) επισκέπτονταν Gay Bars. Φοίτησε στο Λύκειο του Ρότσεστερ Άνταμς (Rochester Adams High School) όπου ήταν από τις καλύτερες μαθήτριες, καθώς και μέλος της ομάδας μαζορέτων. Το 1976 , μόλις αποφοίτησε από το σχολείο, έλαβε μία υποτροφία για σπουδές χορού στο πανεπιστήμιο του Μίσιγκαν. Ένα έτος αργότερα εγκατέλειψε το κολλέγιο και πήγε στη Νέα Υόρκη, για να κάνει καριέρα ως χορεύτρια. Η ίδια έχει πει: “ Όταν πήγα στην Νέα Υόρκη, ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ανέβαινα σε αεροπλάνο, η πρώτη φορά που έπαιρνα ταξί, η πρώτη φορά για όλα. Και ήρθα με 35 δολάρια στο πορτοφόλι μου. Είναι το ποιο γενναίο πράγμα που έκανα στη ζωή μου ” Είχε πολύ λίγα χρήματα, και για λίγο καιρό ζούσε στην εξαθλίωση, κάνοντας χαμηλόμισθες δουλειές, συμπεριλαμβανομένου και μια θέση στα Ντάνκιν Ντόνατς (Dunkin' Donuts). Διδάχτηκε χορό από απο την Μάρθα Γκράχαμ (Martha Graham) και την Περλ Λάνγκ (Pearl Lang). Κατά την διάρκεια της περιοδείας του Γάλλου καλλιτέχνη Πάτρικ Χερνάντεζ (Patrick Hernandez) το 1979, στην οποία συμμετείχε, γνωρίσε και ερωτεύτηκε τον μουσικό Νταν Γκίλροϊ (Dan Gilroy), με τον οποίο αργόετρα δημιούργησαν το ροκ συγκρότημα "Breakfast Club". Σε αυτό εκτός απο φωνητικά, έπαιζε κιθάρα και ντραμς, πριν να δημιουργήσει το συγκρότημα Emmy το 1980 όπου ο ντράμερ Στίβεν Μπρέϊ (Stephen Bray) ήταν και πρώην φίλος της. Εκείνη και ο Μπρέϊ έγραψαν και παρήγαγαν μουσικά κομμάτια που τράβηξαν την τοπική προσοχή των κλαμπ της Νέας Υόρκης. Ο DJ και παραγωγός Μαρκ Κέϊμινς (Mark Kamins) εντυπωσιάστηκε απο τα ντέμο που είχε ηχογραφήσει, έτσι τα έδειξε στον ιδιοκτήτη της εταιρίας Σάϊρ Ρέκορντς (Sire Records), τον Σέϊμουρ Στέϊν (Seymour Stein.) Επαγγελματική Καριέρα 1980-1985 Το 1982 υπέγραψε συμβόλαιο με τη Sire Records (μια καινούργια εταιρία που άνηκε στην Warner Bors Records) στις ΗΠΑ, που της απέφερε $5,000 για κάθε τραγούδι. Η πρώτη της κυκλοφορία (24 Απριλίου 1982) το single "Everybody", του οποίου τους στίχους έγραψε η ίδια ενώ την παραγωγή έκανε ο Mark Kamins, έγινε hit στο Billboard Hot Dance/Club Chart αλλά δεν κατάφερε να έχει απήχηση στο Billbοard Hot 100. Παίχτηκε επίσης πολύ στους R&Β ραδιοφωνικούς σταθμούς των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών, οδηγώντας πολλούς να υποθέσουν ότι η Μαντόνα ήταν έγχρωμη τραγουδίστρια. Το διπλό 12" single βινύλιο που ακολούθησε το 1983, με τα τραγούδια Burning Up και Physical Attraction, έγινε μεγάλη επιτυχία στα Χορευτικά Charts. Αποτέλεσμα ήταν να πεισθούν τα διοικητικά στελέχη της Sire Records να χρηματοδοτήσουν ένα άλμπουμ. Το ντεμπούτο της έγινε με το άλμπουμ Madonna (1983), που ήταν μια συλλογή από χορευτικά τραγούδια , που αρχικά η παραγωγή του ξεκίνησε από τον Ρέτζι Λούκας (Reggie Lucas). Ωστόσο όμως, κατά την διάρκεια της συνεργασίας τους κατάλαβαν ότι δεν μπορούσαν να δουλέψουν αποτελεσματικά μαζί. Έτσι, ύστερα απο την αρχική του παραγωγή, η Μαντόνα πήγε το άλμπουμ στο τότε φίλο της Τζον Μπένιτεζ (John Benitez) ο οποίος εκτός από τα ρεμίξ, ξανά σχεδίασε το άλμπουμ. Έφτασε στο νούμερο οκτώ στα Album Charts των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών, ενώ περιείχε 3 επιτυχημένα Hot 100 singles, τα "Holiday", "Bordeline" και "Lucky Star". Τότε, ο δίσκος πούλησε τρια εκατομμύρια, με το ένα απο αυτά στις Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες. Από τότε έχει φτάσει περίπου τα δεκατρία εκατομμύρια σε πωλήσεις παγκοσμίως. Καθώς η φήμη της Μαντόνα μεγάλωνε, χιλιάδες έφηβα κορίτσια άρχισαν να επηρεάζονται απο την μόδα που προμόταρε διαμέσου φωτογραφήσεων, μουσικών βίντεο και ζωντανών εμφανίσεων. Το ξεχωριστό αυτό στυλ, που συμπεριελάμβανε μπλούζες απο δαντέλα, φούστες πάνω απο Κάπρι παντελόνια, μακριές κάλτσες, κοσμήματα με τον χριστιανικό σταυρό και αποχρωματισμένα μαλλιά, έγινε το θυληκό fashion trend των 80's. Ο επόμενος δίσκος της, Like a Virgin (1984), ήταν μια διεθνής επιτυχία και έγινε ο πρώτος της δίσκος που έφτασε νούμερο ένα στο Album Chart των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών. Η επιτυχία του όμοτιτλου τραγουδιού, που έγινε νούμερο 1 στις ΗΠΑ (με διαμονή έξι εβδομάδων στην κορυφή του Billboard Hot 100 Singles Chart!) μαζί με τα εξίσου επιτυχημένα singles Material Girl (που έφτασε #2 στις ΗΠΑ, χάνοντας την πρωτιά απο το "We Are The World"), Angel και Dress You Up, οδήγησε το αλμπουμ να πουλήσει 12 εκατομμύρια παγκοσμίως, και ως σήμερα έχει φτάσει τα 24. Η εμφάνιση της στα MTV Video Music Awards, όπου τραγουδούσε το Like A Virgin πάνω σε μια γαμήλια τούρτα φορώντας ένα συνδυασμό κορσάζ/νυφικού, δαντελένιες μακριές κάλτσες, ζαρτιέρες και το τότε σήμα κατατεθέν της, την ζώνη "Boy Toy" (σε ελεύθερη μετάφραση "Παιχνίδι Για Αγόρια"), ήταν η πρώτη από τις πολλές εμφανίσεις της που βοήθησε να μεγαλώσει το fun club της, παρόλο που ενόχλησε κάποιους κριτικούς, οι οποίοι πίστευαν πως η προκλητικότητα της προσπαθούσε να κρύψει το γεγονός ότι δεν είχε ταλέντο. Το 1985, η Madonna έκανε την πρώτη της εμφάνιση σε mainstream ταινία, το "Vision Quest", όπου είχε ένα μικρό ρόλο ως τραγουδίστρια σε ένα κλαμπ. Το soundtrack της ταινίας περιείχε το δεύτερο νούμερο 1 ποπ hit της, την μπαλάντα "Crazy For You", η οποία μάλιστα προτάθηκε για "Grammy", καθώς και το Gambler, που είχε μεγάλη επιτυχία στην Μεγάλη Βρετανία. Αργότερα εκείνο το χρόνο Η Madonna ξεκίνησε την περιοδεία της στις ΗΠΑ (The Virgin Tour) το 1985, με support τους Beastie Boys. 1986-1991 Ο δίσκος True Blue (1986) παρουσίασε μία εικόνα περισσότερο ώριμη μουσικά και θεματολογικά, προτρέποντας το περιοδικό Rolling Stone να δηλώσει, "τραγουδώντας καλύτερα από ποτέ, η Madonna προβάλλει την αξίωση της ως η ποπ ποιήτρια της μικρομεσαίας Αμερικής". Ο δίσκος συμπεριλάμβανε την εκφραστική μπαλάντα "Live to tell", που έγραψε για την ταινία At Close Range, όπου πρωταγωνιστούσε ο τότε σύζυγος της Σον Πεν. Στο δίσκο συνεργάστηκε με το συνθέτη Patrick Leonard, που αργότερα θα γινόταν μακροχρόνιος συνεργάτης και φίλος της. Το True Blue έφτασε στο #1 σε τριάντα χώρες, με 26 εκατομμύρια πωλήσεις. Το 1987, η Madonna πρωταγωνίστησε στην ταινία Who’s that girl και το ομότιτλο τραγούδι έγινε το έκτο #1 στις ΗΠΑ. Την ίδια χρονιά ξεκίνησε την επιτυχημένη Who’s that girl περιοδεία, όπου σημειώθηκε η πρώτη διαμάχη με το Βατικανό, όταν ο Πάπας προέτρεψε τους θαυμαστές της να μην παρακολουθήσουν τις συναυλίες της στην Ιταλία. Εκείνο το χρόνο η Madonna κυκλοφόρησε ένα remixed άλμπουμ (You can dance). Έως την κυκλοφορία του επόμενου της δίσκου, η Μαντόνα θεωρούνταν ήδη μια απο τις μεγαλύτερες παγόσμιες σταρ. Το όνομα του ήταν Like a Prayer (1989)και παρουσίασε περισσότερο στοχαστικούς και προσωπικούς στίχους και ένα πιο ώριμο φωνητικό ύφος. Συνεργάστηκε με τον Prince σε τρία τραγούδια και έλαβε πολύ θετικές κριτικές προσελκύοντας ένα πιο ώριμο κοινό. Το Rolling Stone τότε έγραψε ότι ο δίσκος είναι "μια απόδειξη όχι μόνο ότι η Madonna πρέπει να αντιμετωπίζεται σοβαρά ως καλλιτέχνης αλλά και ότι είναι μία από τις πιο αναγκαίες φωνές των 80’ς". Το βίντεο του Like a Prayer περιείχε πολλά καθολικά σύμβολα και καταδικάστηκε από το Βατικανό ως «βλάσφημο». Αν και το βίντεο αποκήρυσσε το ρατσισμό, επικρίθηκε για τη χρήση συμβόλων, όπως τα στίγματα και η ανάφλεξη σταυρών. Παρ' όλα αυτά το άλμπουμ σημείωσε τεράστια επιτυχια παγκοσμίως πουλώντας πάνω από 20 εκατομμύρια. Το 1990, η Madonna έπαιξε το ρόλο της Breathless Mahoney στην κινηματογραφική μεταφορά της σειράς κωμικών βιβλίων Dick Tracy στο πλευρό του Warren Beatty. Για την προώθηση της ταινίας κυκλοφόρησε το I’m Breathless, με τραγούδια εμπνευσμένα από τη δεκαετία του 1930. Συμπεριλάμβανε τον #1 χορευτικό ύμνο "Vogue”, ένα αφιέρωμα στα αστέρια του Χόλιγουντ . Επιπλέον, εκείνη τη χρονιά, κυκλοφόρησε τον πρώτο greatest hits δίσκο της, The Immaculate Collection, που περιείχε δύο νέα τραγούδια (“Justify my love”, “Rescue Me”). Το βίντεο του Justify my love κρίθηκε αρκετά τολμηρό από το MTV και έτσι απαγορεύτηκε, όντας το πρώτο κλιπ που είχε τέτοιου είδους μεταχείριση. Η Warner Bros Records κυκλοφόρησε το βίντεο, το οποίο έγινε ένα από τα πιο επιτυχημένα (εμπορικά) όλων των εποχών. Το τραγούδι έφτασε στο #1 των τσαρτς στις ΗΠΑ. Το 1991, ακολούθησε το ντοκιμαντέρ Truth or Dare,(επίσης γνωστό και ως In Bed with Madonna εκτός ΗΠΑ)το οποίο είναι ο προκάτοχος του I'm Going To Tell You A Secret, και, εκτός απο κάποια στγμιότυπα της Blonde Ambition Tour, περιλαμβάνει αρκετό υλικό απο τα παρασκήνια, επεξεργασμένο με ασπρόμαυρο φίλτρο. Παράλληλα συμμετείχε στην ταινία A League of their Own. για την οποία έγραψε το “This Used to be my Playground”, που έγινε το δέκατο #1 στις ΗΠΑ. 1992-1997 Το 1992, η Madonna κυκλοφόρησε ένα προκλητικό βιβλίο επονομαζόμενο SEX, το οποίο έδωσε τροφή στα media, καθώς όλοι νόμιζαν ότι η Μαντόνα "το είχε παρατραβήξει" Ύστερα κυκλοφόρησε το Erotica (1992), το οποίο θεωρήθηκε ως ένας πολύ προκλητικό δίσκος αλλά στην πραγματικότητα συμπεριλάμβανε μόνο 3 (από 14) τραγούδια σεξουαλικού περιεχομένου. Οι κριτικοί, αφήνοντας στην άκρη την προκλητικότητα κάποιων στίχων, αποφάνθηκαν πως απο τεχνικής πλευράς ο δίσκος είναι πολύ καλός. Το άλμπουμ κυκλοφόρησε σε δύο versions, μια κανονική, και μια δεύτερη χωρίς το τραγούδι Did You Do It? Σε καμία απο τις δύο δεν περιλαμβάνοντα οι στίχοι του. Τέλος, η Μαντόνα πρωταγωνίστησε στην ταινία "Body Of Evidence", η οποία μάλιστα κατηγορήθηκε ότι ήταν μια αντιγραφή του "Βασικού Ενστίκτου" Η περιοδεία της Girlie Show (1993) ήταν η πιο προκλητική και αμφισβητήσιμη που έχει κάνει ως τώρα, και η οποία είχε συνολικά έσοδα 60.2 εκατομμύρια δολάρια. Μετά την περίοδο σεξ, η Madonna κυκλοφόρησε το έκτο άλμπουμ της, Bedtime Stories (1994), παραγωγής Nellee Hooper και Dallas Austin. Έγινε επιτυχία στην Ευρώπη, Αυστραλία και ΗΠΑ και ήταν υποψήφιο για Grammy στην κατηγορία Καλύτερο Ποπ Άλμπουμ. Με το τραγούδι Bedtime story, εν μέρει γραμμένο από την Björk, ο δίσκος έδωσε μια ιδέα για το τι θα ακολουθούσε μουσικά τα επόμενα χρόνια. Στα τέλη του 1995, η Madonna κυκλοφόρησε το Something to Remember, μία συλλογή με τις καλύτερες μπαλάντες της, που συμπεριλάμβανε τρία νέα κομμάτια, όπως η διασκευή στο “I Want You” του Marvin Gaye, σε συνεργασία με τους Massive Attack, και το “You’ll see”. Το 1996 κυκλοφόρησε η πιο πετυχημένη της ταινία, Evita. Το soundtrack της ταινίας έγινε το δωδέκατο πλατινένιο άλμπουμ της, με δύο πολύ πετυχημένα τραγούδια – “Don’t cry for me Argentina”, “You must love me” – το δεύτερο κέρδισε και το Όσκαρ για το Καλύτερο Τραγούδι για Ταινία. Η ίδια επίσης κέρδισε και Χρυσή Σφαίρα ως η Καλύτερη Ηθοποιός σε Μιούζικαλ ή Κωμωδία. 1998-2002 Το έβδομο άλμπουμ της Madonna, Ray of light (1998), συνδύασε προσωπικούς και ενδοσκοπικούς στίχους με ανατολίτικους ήχους, down-tempo, ηλεκτρονική ενορχήστρωση και τα έγχορδα όργανα του Craig Armstrong. Κέρδισε τις καλύτερες κριτικές της καριέρας της. Το Rolling Stone εγκωμίασε την ίδια και τον William Orbit (συμπαραγωγός) για τη “δημιουργία του πρώτου ποπ δίσκου που αγκάλιασε επιτυχημένα την techno” δηλώνοντας ότι μουσικά το Ray of light είναι ο πιο “περιπετειώδης δίσκος της”. Ο δίσκος κέρδισε 4 βραβεία Grammy και κατατάχθηκε στο #363 στη λίστα του Rolling Stone με τα 500 Καλύτερα Άλμπουμ όλων των εποχών. Η Madonna συνέχισε την επιτυχία του Ray of light με το σινγκλ “Beautiful Stranger” που έγραψε με τον Orbit για την ταινία Austin Powers: Ο κατάσκοπος που με κουτούπωσε (1999). Το 2000 κυκλοφόρησε η ταινία The Next Best Thing, που ήταν μία εμπορική απογοήτευση και πήρε κακές κριτικές. Η Madonna συνείσφερε δύο τραγούδια για το soundtrack της ταινίας, το “Time stood still” και το “American pie”, μία χορευτική διασκευή στο κομμάτι του Don McLean. Με το Music (2000), το όγδοο άλμπουμ της, η Madonna επέστρεψε στο πνεύμα της χορευτικής ποπ και house μουσικής. Εν τούτοις, διατήρησε την ενδοσκοπική δριμύτητα του Ray of light σε κομμάτια όπως το Paradise (Not for me) και εισήγαγε κιθάρες για μία πιο folk νότα (“Don’t tell me”, “Gone”) σε συνεργασία με το Γάλλο μουσικό της house Mirwais Ahmadzai. Το τρίτο σινγκλ του άλμπουμ “What it feels like for a girl” συνοδεύτηκε από ένα βίντεο που σκηνοθέτησε ο σύζυγος της, Guy Ritchie, και απαγορεύτηκε από το MTV και το VH1 λόγω των βίαιων σκηνών του. Φυσικά η Madonna κυκλοφόρησε το βίντεο στην αγορά και έγινε το πιο εμπορικό βίντεο όλων των εποχών. Το 2001 ξεκίνησε την περιοδεία της Drowned World Tour, την πρώτη μετά από οχτώ χρόνια. Η επιτυχία της περιοδείας αυτής καταγράφηκε σε DVD και συνέπεσε με την κυκλοφορία του δεύτερου greatest hits άλμπουμ της, GHV2. Το 2002 έγραψε και ερμήνευσε το θεματικό τραγούδι της ταινίας James Bond, Die another day όπου είχε ένα μικρό ρόλο ως δασκάλα ξιφασκίας. 2003-2008 Το ένατο άλμπουμ της Madonna, American Life (2003), στο οποίο οι στίχοι ήταν εμπνευσμένοι από τις πτυχές του αμερικάνικου ονείρου, της δόξας, του πλούτου και της κοινωνίας, δίχασε τους κριτικούς. Αναμφισβήτητα το πιο τολμηρό και μουσικά ακραίο άλμπουμ της, το American Life, σε συνεργασία με τον Mirwais Ahmadzai, παρουσίασε μία πιο σκοτεινή πλευρά της τραγουδίστριας. Το μουσικό βίντεο για το πρώτο σινγκλ, “American life”, προκάλεσε διαμάχη στις ΗΠΑ, καθώς περιείχε σπλαγχνικές σκηνές απεικονίζοντας τον πόλεμο με εκρήξεις και αίμα (τον ίδιο καιρό είχε εισβάλλει ο αμερικανικός στρατός στο Ιράκ). Η Madonna το απέσυρε και παρουσίασε μία άλλη έκδοση του, δείχνοντας την ίδια να τραγουδάει μπροστά από διάφορες σημαίες από όλο τον κόσμο. Παρ’όλο που ο δίσκος ήταν ο χαμηλότερος σε πωλήσεις στην καριέρα της, έγινε #1 στις ΗΠΑ. Το 2004 η Madonna έκανε την πιο πετυχημένη περιοδεία της χρονιάς (The Re-Invention Tour). Την ίδια χρονιά μπλέχτηκε σε μία δικαστική διαμάχη με τη Warner Music Group, με την οποία μοιραζόταν τη δισκογραφική Maverick. Η διαμάχη έληξε με τη Warner Music Group να αγοράζει τις μετοχές της Madonna. Τον Ιανουάριο 2005 η Madonna ερμήνευσε το Imagine του John Lennon για την τηλεοπτική συναυλία “Tsunami Aid: A Concert of Hope”, με την οποία συγκεντρώθηκαν χρήματα για τα θύματα του τσουνάμι στην Ασία. Το δέκατο άλμπουμ της, Confessions on a Dance Floor (2005), δημιουργήθηκε ως ένα συνεχές μιξάρισμα χορευτικών τραγουδιών, με μουσικά στοιχεία των 70’s αλλά και του δικού της παλαιότερου ρεπερτορίου, με την παραγωγή του Stuart Price. Ο δίσκος έφτασε την κορυφή σε 41 χώρες και έχει πουλήσει 12 εκατομμύρια αντίτυπα από την κυκλοφορία του (Νοέμβριος 2005). Η δουλειά αυτή δέχτηκε πολύ θετικές κριτικές, όμοιες μ’αυτές του Ray of light. Το “Hung up”, το οποίο περιείχε ένα δείγμα από το “Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!” των ABBA, έγινε το πιο πετυχημένο σινγκλ της καριέρας της. Το δεύτερο σινγκλ “Sorry” έγινε το δωδέκατο #1 στη Μεγάλη Βρετανία. Ακολούθησε το “Get together” που έγινε το τριακοστό έκτο #1 χορευτικό χιτ στις ΗΠΑ. Το τέταρτο και τελευταίο σινγκλ του άλμπουμ είναι το “Jump” (Οκτώβριος 2006). Στα μουσικά βραβεία Αρίων που έγιναν την τρίτη 28 Μαρτίου 2006 και μεταδόθηκαν απο το MEGA channel κέρδισε δύο βραβεία. Βραβείο για το υψηλότερο σε πωλήσεις single ξένου ρεπερτορίου για το τραγούδι Hung up, και βραβείο για τον υψηλότερο σε πωλήσεις δισκο ξένου ρεπερτορίου για το άλμπουμ Confessions on a dance floor. Κέρδισε και τα δύο βραβεία ξένου καλλιτέχνη. Η περιοδεία της, Confessions Tour, ξεκίνησε στα τέλη του Μαΐου 2006 και έγινε η μεγαλύτερη περιοδεία στην ιστορία από γυναίκα καλλιτέχνη (193,7 εκατομμύρια δολάρια). Όμως, προκάλεσε διαμάχες όταν χρησιμοποίησε θρησκευτικά σύμβολα στη σκηνή, όπως τη σταύρωση κατά τη διάρκεια του “Live to tell”. Η περιοδεία τελείωσε στις 21 Σεπτεμβρίου 2006 στο Τόκιο. Η Madonna τώρα κυκλοφόρησε το νέο της άλμπουμ με τίτλο "Hard Candy" σε συνεργασία με τον Timbaland και το Justin Timberlake. Η Μαντόνα ερμήνευσε 4 τραγούδια της στη συναυλία Live Earth που πραγματοποιήθηκε στο Λονδίνο. Τα τραγούυδια ήταν τα:Hey You, Ray Of Light, La Isla Bonita και Hung Up. Και ήταν εκείνη η οποία έκλεισε τη βραδιά της 7ης Ιουλίου 2007 (07.07.07) στο Wembley Stadium.http://www.madonnalicious.com/images/extra/2007/liveearth_wembleystadium_capture3news.jpg Στα βραβεία Αρίων|6 του 2007 κερδισε για δεύτερη συνεχή χρονιά τα βραβεια για το υψηλότερο σε πωλήσεις single ξένου ρεπερτορίου για το τραγούδι Hung up, και βραβείο για τον υψηλότερο σε πωλήσεις δισκο ξένου ρεπερτορίου για το άλμπουμ Confessions on a dance floor. Το 2008 μπήκε http://www.in.gr/news/article.asp?lngEntityID=857122&lngDtrID=253 στην Αίθουσα της Δόξας του Ροκ εν Ρολ. Στις 27 Σεπτεμβρίου 2008 η Μαντόνα πραγματοποίησε συναυλία στην Ελλάδα, για πρώτη φορά κατα τη διάρκεια της καριέρας της, στα πλαίσια της περιοδείας της Sticky & Sweet Tour με τους θεατες να αγγίζουν τους 75.637 και εισπράξεις που φτάνουν τα 9.030.440$, κανοντας την Αθήνα τη συναυλία με τους περισσότερους θεατες απο όλους τους άλλους σταθμούς της περιοδείας της, και μια απο τις πιό κερδοφόρες συναυλίες της στα πλαίσια της Sticky & Sweet Tour. Η περιοδεία της Sticky & Sweet Tour έσπασε το προηγούμενο ρεκορ που κατείχε η ίδια για την πιο κερδοφόρα περιοδεία απο γυναίκα καλλιτέχνη απο την προηγούμενη περιοδεία της The Confessions Tour κάνοντας έτσι την Sticky & Sweet Tour την πιο κερδοφόρα περιοδεία απο σόλο καλλιτέχνη (άνδρα και γυναίκα) με κέρδη που ξεπερνούν τα 280.000.000$ και τους θεατές να φτάνουν τους 2.350.282 σε 58 σταθμούς. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές της στην Τέχνη και ειδικότερα στην Μουσική είναι: Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Τραγουδιστές Γης *άσμα *Τραγουδιστής *Αοιδός Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia 1. English Wikipedia 2. Madonna.com 3. Madonna News Category: Τραγουδιστές Γης